minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EcuramFerata/What happens at night
Sky Moon: That's the threat and I just spoiled the plot for you. Sky Moon: Your welcome. Ecuram Ferata: Well, I'm the one who guessed correctly, so... Ecuram Ferata: It's ALL MY FAULT ;-; Sky Moon: YES, YES IT IS YOU NAUGHTY BOY! Sky Moon: GO TO TIME OUT! Ecuram Ferata: *sits in the corner* Ecuram Ferata: Am I okay now? Sky Moon: NO. Ecuram Ferata: ;-; Sky Moon: SHUT UP AND STAY THERE. Ecuram Ferata: YOU SEI BAd WURD Sky Moon: "Shut up" is two words. Ecuram Ferata: Y U SEI SHUT UP Ecuram Ferata: ;-; Sky Moon: YOU SAID THE BAD WORDS! Ecuram Ferata: NUUUUUUU Sky Moon: STAY IN TIME OUT FOR 99999999999999999999999999999999 YEARS Ecuram Ferata: DONE Sky Moon: NO CHRONOKINESIS! Sky Moon: BAD BOY! Sky Moon: STAY THERE FOR ANOTHER 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999990 YEARS Ecuram Ferata: *comes up with a clever scheme* Ecuram Ferata: Your shoe is untied. Sky Moon: No its not. Ecuram Ferata: **It really is** Sky Moon: I'm not wearing shoes. Those are overrated. Ecuram Ferata: Well, why are you wearing shoes right now? Sky Moon: What, I am? Ecuram Ferata: Yep. Sky Moon: Crap *ties shoe* Ecuram Ferata: And theyre untied. Ecuram Ferata: *runs away* Sky Moon: DID YOU UNTIE MY FREAKING SHOE Ecuram Ferata: YES Sky Moon: DONT MAKE ME USE MY WHIP ON YOU Sky Moon: WHIP OF ELECTRICITY! Ecuram Ferata: YOU HAVE A WHIP?! Sky Moon: YES Ecuram Ferata: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Ecuram Ferata: BUT I HAVE A BRANDING IRON! Ecuram Ferata: Wait... Ecuram Ferata: Why do I have a branding iron? Sky Moon: Because you got it for your 76th birthday. Ecuram Ferata: Since when was I 76? Sky Moon: Since now. Happy birthday! Ecuram Ferata: Well... Okay. Ecuram Ferata: Hey! It's a rusty pipe! Sky Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HIV Sky Moon: *runs away* Ecuram Ferata: *snickers* It's actually only painted red. Sky Moon: You little--- Sky Moon: *takes out whip* Sky Moon: DONT MAKE ME USE THIS Ecuram Ferata: *picks up the pipe* Ecuram Ferata: DONT MAKE ME USE THIS Sky Moon: I CAN SHOCK YOU TO DEATH WITH THIS Ecuram Ferata: WELL Ecuram Ferata: THIS HAS BACTERIA IN IT Sky Moon: THIS HAS MERIMR SOULS IN IT. Sky Moon: THEY WERE THE BAD ONES. Ecuram Ferata: THESE ARE THE VIRUS BACTERIA! Ecuram Ferata: DATATIONS, I THINK Sky Moon: I'VE GOT DRAKADEI IN THIS Sky Moon: HE'LL EAT YOU Ecuram Ferata: IVE GOT NED IN THIS Sky Moon: NED IS INFERIOR Sky Moon: DRAKADEI IS AWESOME Ecuram Ferata: WELL Ecuram Ferata: I ALSO HAVE THE DOCTOR IN HERE Sky Moon: I HAVE ROSE IN HERE Ecuram Ferata: BECAUSE THIS PIPE HAS TIME LORD SCIENCE Ecuram Ferata: I HAVE A WEEPING ANGEL IN HERE Sky Moon: I HAVE ROSE AND DONNA AND MARTHA AND CLARA AND SARA JANE SMITH Sky Moon: AND THEY ALL WANT TO KICK YOUR BUTT Ecuram Ferata: OH YEAH? Sky Moon: YEAH! Ecuram Ferata: I HAVE AN ARMY OF OODS Sky Moon: I HAVE AN ARMY OF DALEKS Ecuram Ferata: OODS Sky Moon: DALEKS Ecuram Ferata: OODS Sky Moon: DALEKS Ecuram Ferata: SABERTOOTH Sky Moon: WOLVERINE Ecuram Ferata: SABERTOOTH Sky Moon: WOLVERINE Ecuram Ferata: SABERTOOTH Sky Moon: FRODO Ecuram Ferata: GOLLUM Sky Moon: FRODO Ecuram Ferata: GOLLUM Sky Moon: DREKASK Ecuram Ferata: ZECROMODA Sky Moon: DREKASK Ecuram Ferata: TACO Sky Moon: BURRITO Ecuram Ferata: TACO Sky Moon: FLAMINGO Ecuram Ferata: DAYTIME NIGHTTIME Sky Moon: TOMAYTO TOMAHTO Ecuram Ferata: OODS Sky Moon: CYBERMEN Ecuram Ferata: DURASKS Sky Moon: TIMELORDS Ecuram Ferata: TOMAYTO TOMAHTO Sky Moon: HEROBRINE Ecuram Ferata: I GUESS Sky Moon: CHARLES XAVIER Ecuram Ferata: DAVID TENNANT Sky Moon: MATT SMITH Ecuram Ferata: DAVID TENNANT Sky Moon: BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH Ecuram Ferata: GENERAL PASTAMOUTH Sky Moon: LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS Ecuram Ferata: THUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Sky Moon: SPATZMOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ecuram Ferata: SUPER EFFECTIVE! Ecuram Ferata: -25 Sky Moon: SKY USED SPATZMOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE Ecuram Ferata: ECURAM USED FEEL THA THUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Sky Moon: SKY USED SPOILERALERT Ecuram Ferata: ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE Ecuram Ferata: -1337 Ecuram Ferata: YOU- *COUGH* Ecuram Ferata: KILLED ME Sky Moon: YAY Sky Moon: I AM A SURVIVOOOOR Ecuram Ferata: "THE JESTER WILL TAKE HIS REVENGE FROM THE GRAVE" Sky Moon: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Sky Moon: IM SCREWED Ecuram Ferata: *HAUNTS SKY* Ecuram Ferata: MWAHAHAHA Sky Moon: PLEASE SPARE ME! Sky Moon: PLEASE SPARE MEEEEEEEEEE Ecuram Ferata: NO Sky Moon: *sobs* Sky Moon: PLEASE Ecuram Ferata: YOU KILLED ME Sky Moon: PLEAAAAASE Ecuram Ferata: ITSYOURFAULT Sky Moon: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT Sky Moon: ;-; Ecuram Ferata: REALLY? Sky Moon: I SHALL COMMIT SUICIDE. Sky Moon: *jumps off a cliff* Ecuram Ferata: "SKY MOON DIED LAST NIGHT." Ecuram Ferata: "SHE DIED BECAUSE ECURAM FERATA PRETENDED TO BE THE JESTER BUT HE WASNT" Ecuram Ferata: HAHAHA Ecuram Ferata: I AM THE SURVIIIIVOR Sky Moon: SERIOUSLY Sky Moon: HOW COULD YOU LIE ABOUT BEING JESTER Ecuram Ferata: WELL Ecuram Ferata: I MODDED MY TOS TO MAKE IT SO THAT I'M CLASSED AS JESTER Ecuram Ferata: WHEN IM REALLY SK Ecuram Ferata: SEE YA Sky Moon: AAAAAAAAHHH Sky Moon: SERIALKILLER Sky Moon: IM ARSONIST >:D Ecuram Ferata: AAAH Sky Moon: *IGNITES ECURAM* Ecuram Ferata: We're right here! Ecuram Ferata: IM FIRE RESISTANT Ecuram Ferata: IM REJIN IN CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW Ecuram Ferata: *takes out knife* MWAHAHAHA Sky Moon: 13:49 PM - Person: I STOLE THE HASKRDATHERA Ecuram Ferata: I TOOK A KNIFE, NOT THE HASKORDATHERA Ecuram Ferata: IT'S A KNIFE Sky Moon: That message was faked. Sky Moon: The message above is true Sky Moon: The message below this is false. Sky Moon: The message below this message is true. Sky Moon: All the messages above are false. Ecuram Ferata: OH NOOO Ecuram Ferata: SKY IS ALIVE Ecuram Ferata: BUT HOW Ecuram Ferata: WHAT ROLE IS SHE? Sky Moon: BECAUSE I'M WOLVERINA Ecuram Ferata: WHA Sky Moon: I REGENERATE >:D Sky Moon: WOLVERINA THE TIME LORD! Ecuram Ferata: ITS BADWOLF 2.0 ;-; Ecuram Ferata: RUN AWAY EVERYBODY Sky Moon: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA Ecuram Ferata: UHHH NEUTRAL ALLIANCE UNTIL THE TIME LORDS DIE Sky Moon: I AM FIRE Sky Moon: I AM DEATH Sky Moon: SMAUG IS MY FRIEND Ecuram Ferata: (What are we doing?) Sky Moon: (I have absolutely no idea.) Sky Moon: (But it was hillarious. XD) Category:Blog posts